inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Please don't leave Us! (Chapter 2)
WindStylez: Yo! I’m back with the next chapter for ‘Please don’t leave Us!’. Endo: Argh…Its about time, I want to know what my Condition is! WindStylez: *Deadpans to Endo* You should know what your condition is like, You’re the one in it! Natsumi: Wow….Come on now guys, lets just start the fic, yeah? WindStylez: Ugh….Fine, Hope you enjoy! Characters you don’t know; Sharon – Endo’s Mom Liam – Endo’s Dad XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Sharon: MY BABY!....WHERE IS MY BABY! Sharon was acting like every mother would if their child had fell of off a roof. She was Hyperventilating and crying, screaming to see her Endo and ripping into Endo’s Dad about trivial things. Liam: Sharon, please calm down. When they let us see him, we will be the first. You know that right? Sharon: I just want to see my Endo! She whispered the last part as more tears seemed to stream her down her face, leaving her eyes red and puffy and tear stains on both sides of her face. That was the scene that Inazuma Japan walked in on. Of course, Kudou had heard about Endo from her daughter and instantly went over to try and comfort the weeping woman. The team were chatting about how Endo would be fine and that he had been through worse; it seemed to brighten everyone’s spirits as well, well, everyone but Natsumi. Aki: Natsumi, why aren’t you joining in with the talking? Aki had seen Natsumi sitting in the waiting area, away from everyone and her head in her hands. She seemed to be fairing quite bad to the news, so Aki decided to see what was up. Natsumi stared at Aki for a second before silent tears escaped her eyes again as she started to shake her head in disdain. Natsumi’s voice sounded croaky as if she hadn’t had a drink or something was wrong her throat. Natsumi: W-What if Endo isn’t alright? What will I do without him around huh? He was there for me when my Father was in the Crash; I need to be here for him now! Natsumi hadn’t realised but, her face gained an odd red tint under her eyes to signify that she was blushing, Of course, Aki saw this and she knew Natsumi had strong feelings for the Brown haired Goalie. Aki: You love Endo don’t you Natsumi? It wasn’t a question; it was more of a hushed statement. Natsumi’s eyes went as wide as dinner plates, had she really been that obvious with her affection towards Endo? All that come out of her mouth was incoherent spluttering before she managed to make a solid sentence. Natsumi: Ho-when- How did you realise? Aki just giggled at her friend as Natsumi NEVER stuttered. Aki: It was obvious; you talk about Endo with such pride it’s like you are his Girlfriend. Whenever Endo is around, you have a smile that could light up the world, but, the main reason I found out was that, When you spoke about Endo just, you blushed because he had looked after you when you needed it the most. Now that Natsumi had been told, she could tell it was fairly obvious. Still, was she really that readable? And if so, why hadn’t Endo noticed yet? Natsumi: I suppose your right, I love Endo. Now he needs me the most and I won’t let him down. Aki just smiled at her friend before making her way back over to the rest of the team. ‘''Don’t Worry Endo-kun, I won’t go anywhere. I’ll make sure I’m here to help you!''’ The mused to herself, the Determination in her eye seemed to extrude confidence in her ability to keep the silent promise she just made. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX It had been a few hours when a Nurse finally came out of Endo’s room. She was instantly bombarded with questions from everyone and screaming from a certain Mom. Nurse: Woah… Came down here for a second please. Now yes, you can go and see him, but tomorrow. The doctors had just finished fixing him up and he will be out of it for a while. However, three people may see him and stay overnight just in case he wakes up and doesn’t know where he is. As soon as the nurse spoke those words, Sharon and Liam rushed to the door and stood there, Everyone in Inazuma eleven’s hand went up as on offer to stay overnight. Aki: Hang on now guys, I Think we should let Natsumi stay. She and Endo are probably the closest, it would be comforting for him to wake up and see her. Aki’s reason just screamed logical but no one wanted to relent when Natsumi took the initiative and walked past the rest of the team who were squabbling and stood next to Endo’s parents. Sharon: Thank you Natsumi, I’m surprised you and my son haven’t got together. Whenever we take about you at home he blushes and runs of. Sharon giggled at Natsumi’s beet red face before her eyes turned motherly towards Natsumi’s and she simply hugged her. Sharon: Thank you Natsumi, for being there for my son. Liam decided to save the poor girl by escorting them both into Endo’s room. They all reached the door of Endo’s room, Liam, Turning the door handle slowly to not disturb Endo, and silently pushed the door open for everyone to walk in. When they entered the room, they weren’t greeted with the sight of a fragile Endo, more of a square with White sheets hanging from a railing. Strolling over the bed, the trio seemed to be perplexed on why his bed was covered. When they reached the curtain, Sharon pulled it back, revealing her worst nightmares. Sharon’s Heart stopped, she began to quake under her own feet. She was shaking up a storm as tears openly jumped out of her eyes and onto the cold, unforgiving floor. Liam wasn’t fairing much better, tears were streaming out of his eyes as he saw his son lay in that white hospital gown. It seemed he was resting peacefully, but you could tell he was in a lot of pain. Natsumi seemed to have the worst reaction, she collapsed onto the floor. Her hands clutching into the skin where her heart is, Head was facing the floor with her hair shadowing her eyes as tears vacated the ducts in her eyes. Her mind was racing; she seemed to be having an internal battle as her shoulder started shaking. She shot up from her prone position and quicker than anyone could see, moved to the side of endo’s bed, quickly clutching his considerable white arm as she started speaking soflty to him. The tears not stopping as she saw the love of her life lying in that white sheeted bed, clearly clinging onto the life he had in him. She had closed her eyes when she started speaking to him, so she didn’t notice his eyes waver abit, seeming as though they would open any minute. Natsumi: Endo! Please wake up. I need you Endo, we need you. You have always been there for me when I needed it the most, now I’m here for you and will be until you get better. She paused for a second as she wiped the tears of off her nose. Natsumi: I need you Endo, Because I-I- I Love you! She hushed to him, it had taken her a lot of courage to say that, but she did anyway and she loved it. It was then she felt him pale white arm slightly move in her grasp. Her eyes shooting open as her Auburn coloured eyes met light brown, the same light brown she could get lost into and love for eternity. Endo: Y-yo-you mean it? Because, I-I- I Al-Also Love you! Endo’s voice sounded ragged, as was his breathing making it hard for him to breath. With one last final burst of energy that he seemingly got from nowhere, lent up in his injured state and gently but passionately kissed Natsumi on the lips before his conscious faded and he ended up back sleeping. WindStylez (talk) 19:37, April 17, 2013 (UTC)WindStylez XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Woah hoah, aren’t I just a stinker. You didn’t even find out endo’s state, just the mushey stuff between Natsumi and Endo. Still, I was an alright chaoter, probably not one of my best and could do with not being rushed I think. Possible, even though I didn’t rush it. Thanks for the comments on the first chapter and I’d love to help anyone with Fanfic id the needed! JA NE! Category:Fanfictions Category:Endou Related Category:Female Category:Male Category:Inazuma Japan